Mental Cases
by Losty
Summary: Hello I'm Ms.Talon Avis,she said,And you must be the infamous Fullmetal Alchemist.I've heard much about you and slight anger issues.Ed glared.I don't have anger issues,he muttered and she scribbled something down in her note pad.
1. Mental Exam: Edward Elric

_'thought' _"talking"

**The Mental Exam(Edward Elric)**

**By Lostinms**

Ed sighed as he waited his turn for the annual mental examanation for the state alchemist.He had heard that they had a new theripist this year.He hadn't had the chance to meet her.

"Edward Elric the FullMetal Alchemist,"a smooth femine voice called out.Ed stood and walked into the room to be met by a red haired woman with light brown eyes.She was wearing a black dress that went to her knees and was quite slender and elogant.

"Hello I'm Ms.Talon Avis,"she said,"And you must be the infamous Fullmetal Alchemist.I've heard much about you and slight anger issues."Ed glared."I don't have anger issues,"he muttered and she scribbled something down in her note pad.

"This way Mr.Elric,"she said motioning to her office.Ed crossed his arms and followed her with a slight grunt.

The room was small and rectangular with two chairs opposite from each oither.There was a coffee table in between them with a plant in the center of it.

The youthful therapist sat in one chair while the easily angered Edward Elric sat across from her.She pulled on a pair of glasses on stared at him with a warm smile.The FullMetal alchemist just crossed his arms stared anywhere but at her.

"Alright Mr.Elric lets begin,"she said turning her gaze to the note pad she had,"I hear that you argue **alot** with the Flame alchemist.Why?"Ed turned to her glaring slight."Why is that any of your business?"he muttered agrevatedly."Because Mr.Elric,"she said returning his glare with a stern gaze,"It is my job to ask these questions and unless you want to hold that watch of your's then you better answer the question."

Ed sat with a dumb struck look on his face._'Well we know how she got the job,'_said a little voice at the back of Edward's mind.He shook his head and grunted a "fine."She returned her gaze back a sweet angelic look and smiled."I argue with him I guess because...well-""You don't really know do you?"she interupted.Ed blushed and shook his head as he looked to the floor."He just irritates the fuck out of me,"he said,"With his stupid smirk and he always cracks jokes about my height-""Yet in the end he still watches over you,"she concluded as she scribbled down all of this."Yeah,"Ed said slowly.

She scribbled the rest down and took her glasses off and began cleaning hem."Tell me about your family,"she said as she put her glasses back on.

Ed stiffened and looked away."I don't want to talk about them,"he muttered.She nodded kindly."Alright,"she said as she wrote this down,"I'll respect that.Now then do you mind telling me how you got your auto mail?"

Edward's eyebrow twitched."Yes I do,"he muttered._'She is asking a helluva lot of questions,'_Ed thought.

"Uh huh,"Ms.Avis nodded,"Well then I think our time together is almost over."She stood up."You may leave,"she said gently closing her notepad,"You will know how it went by next week.You will also know if I'll need you to come back or not."Ed sighed and stood leaving.

He walked slowly as though in a trance.He spotted the suit of armor that was Alphonse waiting for him at the begining of the dorms.He smiled and walked up to him."So how'd it go nee-san?"Al asked.Ed gave him a crooked grin and the thumbs up."I'll know next week how I did,"he said,"So lets go back to our room ok?"Alphonse nodded and began walking back to their room.Ed folloowed suit but his mind was else where.

AN:So?How'd I do?Kind Short yes but beleive me.I'll try to make longer chapters.Arigotou if you acually read this crap.


	2. Mental Exam: Roy Mustang

**The Mental Exam(Roy Mustang)**

**By: lostinms**

As FullMetal left Colnel Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist was called in.He put on a develish smirk as he heard a woman's voice.Standing up he walked into the small room and sat down across from the lovely Ms.Avis.

He had met her before just a few days ago."Ah how nice to see you again,"she said flatly,"I suppose that we should get started."Roy nodded."Before we do I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner sometime?"he asked.She meerly smiled at him sweetly before writing something down.When she looked up she still had that sickly sweet smile on her face.

_'She is gonna say yes,'_Roy thought happily."No thank you,"she said softly,"Now then moving on."

Roy's jaw dropped as a shocked expressing came over his face.He hung his head as he cried anime style._'Owww my pride.'_

He sighed and straighten up."Alright down to business,"she said,"Colnel it has coe to my attention that you argue with FullMetal and seemingly 'piss him off'.Would you care to explain why you do this?"she asked.Roy smirked as he gained a thoughtful expression."Well it is entertaining to watch the pipsqueak start yelling and cussing."

"Uh huh,"Ms Avis said scribbling something down,"I hear that you are trying to becoming Fuher.Any particular reason?"Roy nodded."Of course,"he said slowly,"I beleive that I might be able to control things better."_'Plus if I was Fuher then all the women would be in mini-skirts.'_

"Uh huh,"she said slowly writing it down,"I heard that you were in the Ishbal Rebelion.Would you mind telling me about it?"Roy looked at her with his black orbs his smirk disappearing."No,"he said flatly.She sighed._'Is he and the FullMetal boy related?'_she thought as she rubbed her temple.

"Alright,"she said,"Would you mind telling me about your family?"Roy smirked._'Something I don't mind talking about,'_he thought."Well I was born right here in Central,"he started,"And I have a younger sister by the name of Reina."She slowly wrote all of this down."When we were younger we both studied alchemy together,"he said slowly,"I'd always be considerably better in certain areas where as she would be better in the exact opposite areas."

Talon smiled as she wrote._'He seems to be quite attatched to this little sister.'_She looked to her watch and smiled."Well thats all our time,"she said,"You'll know the results by next week."

Roy stood up and left quietly smirking as usual._'That went well,'_he thought as he walked away.

0000000

AN:Well the first chapter did better than I thought it would.Arigotou to all of you that entered reviews to the first chapters.If you want me to contiue though I'm goning to need alot of inspiration and quite a large push to get myself from being lazy.


	3. Surprise Results

**Surprise Results**

**By: Lostinms**

A disgruntled looking Ed grumbled as he walked off the train and entered central station Alphonse behind him."Thatb bastard sending us to parts unknown!"Ed roared angrily,"And for what!To deliver a present to his mother!That baka can't even visit his own mum!"

Al sighed as he listened to his brother rant on and on as they cointinue on their jorney to the command center.Upon entering they were greeted by Hawkeye with a folder."These are the results for your mental exam,"she said as Ed took the folder.

He nodded and smiled."Thanks,"the FullMetal alchemist said as she left him.He looked down at the folder before opening it.He slowly read over what she had to say before his jaw dropped."WHAT?"Ed yelled.

Colnel Mustang had his head on his desk sleeping.Signed and unsigned paper lay spread out over the desk as the Flame alchemist held a pen loosely in his hand.Soft snares came from the sleeping pale form clad in its usual blue military uniform.

Hawkeye glared at the sleeping form as she held his exam results in the crook of her arm.She slowly pulled her gun out of its holster aiming it just above his head.Hawkeye slowly pulled the trigger.

_...BANG!_

Roy sat wide eyed as the bullethole in the wall behind him smoked.He whimpered as she glared at him."Are those papers done?"she asked slowly."Uhhh heh,"he laughed nervously,"Working on them."

He began to continue to work feverishly at signing the papers just to keep from getting shot.Riza sighed and dropped the folderr on his desk."Your results for your exam sir,"sje exclaimed as he gave her a curious look.He nodded and began to read over them.

His eyes grew wide with shock."Huh?"he said slowly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AN: Muhahahahahahahaha!A cliffhanger. :dodges flying object:

Anyways sry for all the spelling mistake and typos.R&R and Arigotou to those who acually read this and reveiwed.


	4. Edward Elric: Session One

**Edward Elric: Session One**

**By: Lostinms**

Ed sighed as he made his way down the hall, muttering about pyschiatrist and their evil ploy to put him in an asylum. He banged open the door of the Ms. Avis and glared daggers at the politely smiling woman. "Nice to see you, Mr. Elric,"she said softly,"Your file interested me. Besides your anger issues you seem to very insecure about your hieght." "I'M NOT SHORT!"Ed yelled jumping up and down angrily. "I never said you were, Mr. Elric,"she said softly,"Please sit." She motioned to a modern looking chair across from her.Ed snorted before taking his placing the chair, glaring at her. He glared harder when she began to write something down in her note pad. They sat in silence for a long moment before she spoke up. "Tell me, Mr. Elric,"she said softly,"What kind of music do you like? I like music that flow easily. What about you?" Ed raised an eyebrow before snorting and looking away. "Metallica..."he said softly,"Stuff like that." "Ah,"she said softly, scribbling something down,"So you like heavy metal and hard rock, yes?" "Yeah,"Ed growled,"Wha's it to ya'?" "Nothing at all,"Ms. Avis said smiling,"It is just that you can tell alot about a person's personality through the music they listen to and you're just as I thought. An angry soul. How about you tell me what you're so angry about?""No.""Now Mr. Elric,"Ms. Avis said softly,"Really. Exscuse me for my language but don't be a hard ass." Ed glared and folded his arms over his chest slinking low in his chair. He looked like a six year old child pouting. Ms. Avis sighed and leaned back in her chair, scribbling down on her note pad.

"Now... why don't you want to tell me why you're so angry?"Ms. Avis asked softly. "Because it is none of your business,"Ed snapped. The psychiatrist gave another sigh of frustration before standing. "We'll end the session for now,"she said softly. Ed hopped up quickly and head for the door to escape the evil pychiatrist.

Ms. Avis watched him go before turning to the next page in her note book and writing down Roy Mustang at the top of the page. "I always get the hard ones,"she said softly,"I don't get paid enough."

She stood and moved to the window, opening it up. She took a deep breath of the fresh air before sighing. _Please let the next one be easy... and I hope that he gets here before the Armstrong bloke. Now that guy needs to tone down the happy pills. Maybe he should see a doctor about those sparkles._


End file.
